


Hashtag

by dreamer_98



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/pseuds/dreamer_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker hated social media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashtag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).



> Birthday ficlet #2 for clea2011, November 2014.
> 
> Lieutenant Haken has made appearances in my fic _Haunted_ and the drabble _Closed Windows_ , although neither is necessary to read in order to understand this story.

Becker hated social media.

He hated Facebook. He hated Twitter. He hated the whole “selfie” generation. Why people felt the need to snap a picture every five minutes to let the entire world know what they were doing was beyond him.

Jess, on the other hand, loved it.

Becker scrolled through his feed to see a stream of pictures from Jess.

“Nothing like a brand-new pair of designer heels to cure the workday blues. #RetailTherapy”

“Getting all glammed up for a night on the town. #LadiesNight”

“Sometimes a little rain isn't so bad. #Rainbows #Beautiful”

Becker grimaced. A few days earlier, he’d given Jess a lecture on her social media habits. He'd warned her about the dangers of sharing too much personal information, and that she needed to be more careful about how she presented herself.

She had not responded well. If anything, his rant seemed to have the opposite effect. Her posts were more frequent than they had been before.

Becker’s heart sunk when he saw the latest post from Jess. It was a picture of her and Lieutenant Haken, sitting in a movie theatre with a big bowl of popcorn between them. “At the cinema. He’d better not hog all the popcorn! #DateNight”

Jess had gone out on a few dates with Haken, three to be exact (not that Becker was counting). Becker knew he had no one to blame but himself. While he was working up the courage to ask Jess out, Haken had beaten him to the punch. Becker wished he could tell Jess that Haken was horribly messy or incredibly rude or notoriously late, but unfortunately there was nothing Becker could find to criticize about him. He was a perfect boy scout.

Becker sighed as he closed his computer. If someone were to have snapped a picture of him, the accompanying caption would read “Spending the evening brooding. #Pathetic”


End file.
